Perci teaches DADA
by XXRawwrXX
Summary: Perci teaches at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Summary: Perci teaches at Hogwarts. Fem Percy

I don't Own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson they belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan

It was half way thought dinner when the doors to the great hall opened and a girl walked in she walked up to Dumbledore and gave him a note he stood up and said students welcome our new Defence Against the dark arts teacher Perci Jackson .

Right at the moment Dumbledore said that Harry spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking he had to be dead or having a nightmare it couldn't be but it was his cousin. Ron and Hermione were looking at him confused having been the ones hit with pumpkin juice. "What's wrong Harry" asked Hermione

"She's my cousin on my Mums side" he replied

Wait you could have gone to live with her instead of the Dursleys" said Ron

"Not really she lives in America" replied Harry "she could get Dudley to act like an angel and go on a diet"

"Bloody Hell" said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

The next day they went though there classes they heard things about Perci and how she was a good teacher even the teachers though she was wonderful. By lunch time the 6yrs were excited for DADA.

When they walked into the Defence room muggle music was blasting from speakers that were in the corners the song that was currently playing was All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

As they sat down Perci was coping Snape's walk but funnier, that had everyone laughing. She soon began talking making everyone stop laughing.

"Well I'm Perci and don't call me professor it makes me feel old. Now I'm not here to teach magic because I don't know how but I will teach you to defend yourself without magic. And don't give me the "we have wands to defend ourselves shit", this is in case you lose your wand in a fight or don't have it with you during an attack. Now in this class you will learn how to fight with swords, knives and were you can hide them. But the girls will have the best hiding places".

Suddenly a knife came out of know were and landed on Harrys desk. Scaring the class as they never saw her move her hand. From her hair that she had just finished tying in a ponytail.

Over the double she in introduced them into the art of sword fighting and the best way to disarm their opponent. And gave them homework to do before next lesson and dismissed them for the day.

"Perci" asked harry

"Yes annoying little cousin" she said without looking up

"How you been" asked harry

"Good" she said as she walked around the desk and gave him a hug "how are you and Dudley is he still on a diet"

"I've been good so is Dudley" replied Harry "and yes he still is on his diet"

"That's good, I've been meaning to visit just haven't had time" she said "you better get going your Homework done".


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.

As Perci marked the student's homework the next morning before her first class of the day she thought of why she was really here…

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Perci phone" She heard her mother say up the stairs **_

"_**Got it" she had yelled as she picked up the phone in her room **_

"_**Hello Aunt Petunia" she said as she put the phone to her ear**_

"_**Hello Perci" answered Aunt Petunia "how are you dear"**_

"_**I'm good" she replied "you"**_

"_**I'm good dear "replied Aunt Petunia "I just need a big favour "**_

"_**Ask away Aunty Dearest "**_

"_**I need you to get into Hogwarts" answered Aunt Petunia "and look after harry there's a war coming in that world and I don't like him being there without someone to look after him". **_

"_**Of course Aunt Petunia I swear on my life that I will look after him".**_

_**End Flashback**_

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone she heard someone calling her name. She looked over and saw that Annabeth, Thaila and Nico had Iris messaged her.

"Hey Guys" she said

"Hello Perci" they all said "or should we call you professor Seaweed Brain"

"Perci fine guys" she answered

"How's being a teacher" asked Annabeth

"Tiring and annoying when it comes to grading papers" She replied

"How's your other cousin" asked Nico

"He's good "she replied "We haven't really talked yet"

"Are you coming home anytime this year" asked Thaila

"Probably not "she replied

"Look I got a class in 5 minutes I better go" she replied "Bye talk later"

"Bye Perci" they said as they cut the connection.

She started to Prepare for the first yrs. She thought about splitting them up so the houses were mixed because she had noticed that all the houses stuck to their own house mates. In the end she decided to split them up every one was next to someone different and it would change every 2 weeks. Though she did decide that it would apply to everyone.

Word soon spread about the mixed houses sitting and working together and it started to work people were getting new friends from each house. All the teachers were impressed by this development.

As house unity progressed, the most surprise of all were the friendships starting to form between the older Slyterines and Gryffindor's that had been arguing for years.


End file.
